


Without you

by MangaBitch



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Affection, Arguing, Break Up, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Out, Crying, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Homophobia, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, Making Up, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Men Crying, Must Read, Past Relationship(s), Pictures, Post-Break Up, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Self-Reflection, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Snacks & Snack Food, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yuri, fluff and eventual smut, lingering feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Bonnibell can't get Marceline out of her head; their past, their tension, their unspoken feelings and their friendship. She means so much to her and lying to herself makes her feel worse. Peppermint Butler keeps inviting guys over to court her but she doesn't want them. Deciding to act upon her own impulses she invites Marcie over to talk; but what will happen between them?





	1. Thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut; just a bit later on in the story

Bubblegum sat upon her bed quietly staring at the picture of her and Marceline together. They were both smiling and looked so happy; comfortable with each other. Nowadays they mainly argued, messed with each other, lived their own lives and kept at their own interests.

She wished they could go back to the way things used to be; full of love, smiles, warmth, happiness, passion and mature humor. They used to be a great team; nowadays they were just at each other's throats. They fought over the most stupid of things and given their age were pretty pointless arguments. 

Bubblegum sighed heavily sadness and loneliness filling her. She missed everything about Marceline; her smile, her straightforward nature, her adorable shyness, her awkwardness about being honest, her sensitive side, her ability to cheer her up no matter what but most of all her slamming music abilities.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" she whispered quietly. Marceline was her muse, her other half, her best friend, the love of her life. She completed her, she made her whole. Someone who was loyal as fuck and would never leave you.

But now things were all fucked up, a huge mess, an angry fucked up shit pile. Nothing was right anymore because of their tension, going at each other's throats and jealousy. She wanted things to be right but making it happen was a lot more complicated than it seemed.

"I need a bath" Bubblegum sighed heavily. She got to her feet wearily her body sagging with the weight of her depression. Why did being in love have to be so emotionally tormenting? She grabbed her fluffy pink towels and dressing gown then headed to the bathroom and locked the door. She then began to run a hot bath and poured plenty of pink bubbles into the tub.

She watched the tub fill up slowly as the water mixed together and bubbles began to form wildly on top of the water. She began to get lost in the pink swirly mass; it was so beautiful and hypnotizing. Her mind wondered to other places; to Marceline. She could imagine them sharing a bath like this. Marceline sipping the red from the bubbles, splashing her with the bathwater, getting flirty and cosy; Laughter, love and happiness.

Bubblegum sighed gently; she wished so much that it could be that way. But the way things were now it would never happen. Things kept them apart; and people interfered. Eventually she turned off the bathwater and nodded in acceptance to her bathwater level. She quickly did a temperature check to make sure the bathwater wasn't too warm.

Satisfied; she quickly stripped out of her royal garb and climbed into the steamy water slowly. Quiet moans escaped her lips as she felt the warm water cover her pink skin. When she was fully submerged by the water she released a pleasant sigh; being the ruler of the candy people she barely had time to indulge like this. So of course she was going to take advantage of the situation.

"Aaah" she sighed happily as she felt the warm water ease her sore muscles and warm her body. For a short period of time she could just forget about the candy kingdom, forget about her duties, forget about her people, forget about her problems and her stress.

She could just lose herself in her own thoughts, enjoy the ambiance of quiet, to just enjoy the moment. Have some fun and be free; because as soon as it was over she was back to business again. "I wonder what Marceline is up to right now" Bubblegum thought quietly. Sighing again heavily she buried her head beneath the bubbles and allowed herself to wonder into her more personal and conflicted emotions.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Marceline was sitting on her bed chilling with some red snacks; she had just finished her bath and was relaxing before bed. Despite her inability to be touched by the sunlight; Marceline did pretty well around hot water etc.

She would usually call Finn and Jake but they were busy cleaning up the tree house and she didn't want to interrupt their concentration. Because it was a rare moment when those two could concentrate on anything; especially with Jake's train of thought. Ice King was out on a trip with other wizards; and while she was happy he was socializing she was worried considering he had memory issues and often got out of control with his emotions.

"I wonder what Bonnie's up to" Marceline thought to herself quietly. It seemed the pink haired nerdy girl had been in her head a lot these past few weeks. She sighed heavily; there were times when she did miss Bonnie; her smile, her nerdiness, her weirdly adorable laugh, Her shy nature, her adorable angry face; all of it.

But things were different now; Bonnie was more involved in her kingdom, more anxious about leaving her people, about abandoning her post, about having fun. The fact that Peppermint Butler bullied her so much didn't help either. She hated how that little twerp always tried to talk Bonnie into getting a boyfriend when it was obvious she wasn't into guys at all. He forced her into things and pushed her around; considering he was only a servant he had a lot of attitude.

"I hope she's ok" Marceline sighed sadly. She worried a lot about Bonnie; mainly because she worked too hard and pushed herself too much. Suddenly the phone began to ring making Marceline jump; she was quick to answer it without hesitation but when she heard who was on the other end she just about crapped herself.

"Hello?" She cried her voice slightly high pitched due to the surprise. She hadn't expected anyone to call so of course she had been taken aback. Unlike herself being a vampire; most living creatures were asleep unless they were nocturnal like herself and all. 

"Hey Marcie" Bonnibell's voice said quietly from down the phone in a nervous tone.

"Bonnie?!" Marcie cried in shock. It was a rarity she saw Bonnie nowadays let alone hung out with her so of course getting a call would surprise her. When they did it was nearly always during a meeting with other kingdoms or with Finn and Jake. 

"Listen I know this is a lot to ask but would you come over tomorrow? I really need to speak to you...It's about US" Bonnie said timidly her voice filled with fear. They needed to put this at rest; she was sick of the tension between the two of them. 

Marceline released a heavy sigh her mind and body now filled with annoyance. She had been trying to forget about it for a long time but it seemed the memories wouldn't fade. "I didn't know there was still an US; I thought you were into Finn or even some royal candy person" Marceline hissed coldly.

There were times Bonnie could be very thoughtless and hurtful even if it was by accident. She never seemed to realise what her gestures or comments may feel like to others. Sometimes she hurt people without meaning to or even realizing it. 

The phone went quiet for a while then Bubblegum eventually said "I know it's a lot to ask coming from me. But there are things I need to say and I'm sure you do too; the more we leave poison the worse it will get" she explained quietly her tone hinting sadness.

Marceline was rather shocked by Bonnie's wisdom; the girl she used to date was very quiet, closed off and timid. She had definitely grown up in the years they had been apart; it was rather admirable. "Where and when?" Marceline said bluntly. If she was going to make this much effort and if she was acting this serious then of course she would go. I mean she would feel guilty if she blew of Bonnie when she had got something to say.

Bonnie made a fond laugh down the phone which warmed Marcie's heart. Even now the pink haired princess could make her feel better when she was down. "The Candy Kingdom; My room tomorrow at early morn around 9:00" Bubblegum revealed firmly.

Marceline chuckled to herself; it was rare that Bonnie was so forward it was rather amusing. "So why isolated? I mean nobody would care if they saw us together they are used to my visits" she asked curiously.

"Peppermint butler is always so pushy; he's forcing expectations on me that I don't want. He's constantly asking me to marry a guy even though I'm not interested" Bubblegum hissed coldly.

Marceline sighed sadly pity beginning to flow through her. Even before they had started dating she had been fully aware Bonnie was a closeted Lesbian. However Peppermint Butler was a homophobic, uptight pain in the ass who constantly belittled her and brought Men to the kingdom to try and marry her.

While she pitied Bonnie for having to go through that she was angry at Peppermint Butler for acting out of his place but also at Bonnie for not being more courageous and saying no. "So you want some head space to talk; Kinda private so there will be no disturbance" Marceline said casually.

"Long story short yeah" Bubblegum said bluntly. She was scared but she wasn't ashamed of her sexuality. But she had a lot of stress in her life but a great weight would be lifted once she did this.

Marceline smiled to herself fondly; she was proud of Bonnie for finally being honest with herself but also for standing up to her butler. However she only prayed that she wouldn't back out come tomorrow as it would hurt her deeply. "Sure I got nothing to do tomorrow; and besides I've had a bone to chew with you for while" Marceline said casually in a playful tone.

She heard a fond laugh through the receiver "I know" Bonnie said calmly.

"See you tomorrow princess" Marceline called before hanging up.

"Night Marcie" Bonnibell called fondly hanging up.

Marcie hung up her phone and placed on her bedside table. She hadn't expected such a serious call from Bonnie and was rather blown away.

However she was rather glad of it as she had been brewing for a long time now and had a lot to say to Bonnie. However if their courtship would rekindle then she couldn't hide anymore; it would mean telling all her candy citizens and her friends.

"Tomorrow will be interesting" Marceline thought to herself quietly as she lay there on her bed. Eventually she closed her eyes slowly and drifted off into sleep; thinking about what the morning would bring.


	2. Meeting Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcie and Bonnie meet up to talk about where they stand

Marceline woke up feeling groggy; she hadn't slept well because Bonnie's voice and words had been whirring through her mind all night. After 200 years she thought she'd have learned to move on but even though they had split up their chemistry still burned.

She brushed the hair out of her face yawning heavily. She had recently cut it to a shoulder length bob which she kept straight. It was easier to clean and keep tidy and it had gotten rid of the neck aches her long hair had caused.

"I suppose I should get up; Bonnie will be waiting for me and she is an early riser" Marcie muttered sleepily. Back in the past bonnie would often wake her up by making food in the kitchen at early hours. She was surprised at her early bird nature considering she wore herself out with her giant brain.

Hesitantly Marcie dragged herself out of bed and began to walk towards the bathroom yawning wearily. God did she need some strawberry tea to wake herself up about now; and it tasted so good too. She stripped out of her PJ's and turned on the shower and waited for the water to turn the right temperature. When it felt comfortable she climbed under the hot spray of water and closed the curtain.

A long sigh escaped her lips as the hot water cascaded over her body; it felt good to be clean and not covered in sweat and grease. She enjoyed the relaxation and comfort that came with taking a shower in the morning. She hoped that Bonnie would approve of her new look; she hadn't exactly told bonnie about her new haircut as she always loved her long locks. However she would try and disguise it with a bad-ass outfit.

Eventually Marceline turned off the shower and grabbed her towel and climbed out; she then slowly made her way back into the bedroom to find something to wear for her meeting with Bonnie. "Let's see what do I feel like today?" Marceline muttered thoughtfully as she looked through her various outfits wearily.

Eventually she pulled out a black shoulder less long sleeved sweater with a white skull on the front; a grey vest top and blue jeans. It was more laid back than most of her outfits and presentable too. Marceline looked at herself in the mirror and turned side to side thoughtfully at her attire. Eventually she smiled and nodded approvingly at her wardrobe choice.

Before leaving she pulled on a pair of black ankle boots and floated out of the window towards the candy kingdom. Luckily it was a cloudy day so she didn't need to protect herself against the sun's rays. Guess fate was on her side today for a change. 

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bubblegum was sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair while humming quietly. She had recently cut it to below her shoulders as it was more appropriate to deal with. She had pulled on a pink and purple striped sweater; a pair of purple jeans and some black strapless Mary Janes.

She was pleased with her appearance but was concerned about the colour of her wardrobe and its lack of variety. Not that she hated owning all pink and purple clothes but she would have to add some other colours in there. "Maybe if I purchased some more blue, black and yellow it'll balance out my waterfall of pink attire" Bonnie said thoughtfully. She then looked at her watch and panicked realizing that Marceline would be arriving soon.

"Crap! I can worry about it later she'll be here soon!" Bonnie cried anxiously and rushed out of her room towards the throne room. She had asked Marceline to meet her there in order for them to walk around the castle and clear their chests.

Peppermint Butler was on his way to her room but was surprised with the door slamming into his face and knocking him over "Look out you fool!" he snapped crossly. However once he realized whom he had spoken to in such a manner; fear and regret instantly filled his body. 

"Sorry PB I have a previous engagement" Bonnie apologized quickly as she rushed down the halls to meet her ex GF.

"Princess!" Peppermint Butler cried nervously. He was more terrified of losing his job than his injuries and the way he had spoken could get him punished severely. Before he could respond she had vanished off down the halls "I wonder what could be wrong with her highness? The castle is safe and we have no events planned; Finn and Jake have not been summoned...so what is wrong?" he pondered curiously.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................

Marceline stood awkwardly in the throne room humming the "Fries" song about her dad quietly. It helped her pass the time till Bonnie showed up and stopped her from panicking and looking like a dweeb.

"MARCIE!" Bonnie cried loudly appearing behind her from a curtain leading somewhere into the castle. She was panting slightly and out of breath from trying to hurry to meet her; she had hoped to be on time but things rarely went her way.

Marceline was taken aback by Bonnie's sudden appearance and her quick pace. I mean usually she was so laid back and calm but now she was all nervous and awkward it was quite unlike her. "Hey Bon-Bon it's been a while; sorry for showing up so early I wanted to take advantage of the weather before the sun came out" Marceline apologized awkwardly.

Bonnie neatened her appearance then stood up straight "Its fine I'm glad you did; it means we have more time to talk" she said gratefully. The pair smiled at each other politely; it had been a LONG time since they were alone together. 3 years at least since they were in a situation like this; I mean yeah they hung out and such but not in a romantic way.

"I was thinking about taking a walk; care to follow me" Bonnie said sweetly pointing to another hallway that led along the way to the library and other important rooms.

"Sure; but why that way?" Marceline asked curiously; usually she would have led her to the bathroom or her room.

Bonnie sighed heavily "Peppermint Butler is that way and I don't want him interfering" she said firmly. She appreciated his help but sometimes he overstepped his bounds and interfered with her personal life way too much.

"Ah...that makes sense" Marceline said thoughtfully. She knew PB was a friend of her dads but she hated now nosy and stuck up he was it was so annoying. He also had a grade A superiority complex considering he was a butler. She followed Bonnie down the hallway quietly floating beside her quietly. She was capable of walking but floating was so much easier. That and it kept her shoes clean which was a bonus.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a while; they both had so much on their minds but finding something to say was damn near impossible due to the tension. "I...I like your new haircut" Bonnie said eventually her voice filled with nerves. She knew Marceline would never say something normal if she spoke up; when she was nervous she always spoke utter nonsense.

"Really? I was worried it looked too short and I did enjoy styling it now and again" Marceline said nervously fingering the tips of her hair shyly. She knew how much Bonnie liked to play with her hair back then; plaiting it and what not when she was bored. 

Bonnie shook her head "No it suits you; it frames your face and makes you look mature and sassy" she said gently a subtle blush tinting her cheeks. She looked like a rock star or some form of lead singer in a band; that made her laugh considering Marceline used to be in one. 

"Still a mushy talker" Marceline joked bashfully rubbing her head nervously. She did appreciate the compliment she just got all shy when people did as she was not used to it.

"I know but it helps to get out of heated situations during politics" Bonnie joked sticking out her tongue playfully. 

"I can imagine" Marceline chuckled in amusement. She had been to a meeting once with Bonnie and just about died from boredom; when it eventually finished she had been asleep in the corner.

"So how's your music coming? Any good songs written recently?" Bonnie asked curiously. She never said it out loud but she did think Marceline's music was pretty good and so raw and full of emotion.

"Not yet; I'm taking a creative break at the minute as I was having a creative block" Marceline said casually. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't come up with anything good so she was on hiatus for the music writing for the time being. 

"I know how you feel; my nerdy brain is on standby as I'm hitting duds at the minute" Bonnie sighed heavily. All the events she seemed to make at the minuet either seemed pointless or made no sense at all; so she had given up for now. 

Marceline smiled in amusement "So even geniuses' get a creative block" she teased playfully. She was so used to Bonnie having an answer for everything that it was nice to see the tables turned.

Bonnie blushed "Yeah just don't tell anyone; If breakfast princess or LSP knew they'd gossip nonstop" she begged gently. She knew how those two tended to make fun or her for always being so smart and seemingly knowing better. If they knew they would poke fun non stop and spread all kinds of rumors. 

"You got it PB" Marceline said cheekily pointing at her. She loved teasing Bonnie but would never snitch to people like breakfast Princess or LSP. LSP was fun to hang out with; but she had a major gossip problem and an attitude that you either loved or hated depending on which side you met. That often caused more trouble than it was worth but she was good fun none-the less.

Breakfast princess was a know it all; who always had to know best and had a hissy fit over everything. She was stuck up and often told rumours or gossiped behind other princesses backs.

Bonnie smiled gratefully; Marceline may have worked her nerves sometimes but she was reliable and loyal. She never told secrets unless necessary and kept a promise even if it killed her "Thanks Marcie you're the best" Bonnie said fondly.

Marceline smirked mischievously "Best at what exactly?" she teased flicking out her tongue and winking at Bonnie. 

Bonnie blushed wildly "Gaaah!" she cried loudly. She knew exactly at what Marcie was getting at but she didn't want to talk about that right now. She needed to tell her the truth about how she felt.

"You love it" Marceline chuckled in amusement. It hadn't changed; Bonnie was still so easy to wind up. It was both amusing and adorable at the same time.

Bonnie tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear nervously; Marceline knew exactly what to say to get under her skin and it made her all tingly inside *Giggity*. "So have you been seeing anyone lately?" Bonnie asked casually her tone nervous. Back when they were dating Marceline was very popular with both genders but made it clear she was the loyal type.

"No not really; I mean I've had a few odd hook-ups and offers from my dad but nothing serious" Marceline said awkwardly rubbing the back of her head uncomfortably. Because she was future ruler of the nightosphere he was intent on her getting a partner and creating future offspring. 

"I see" Bonnie said quietly. Even though they weren't together anymore Bonnie still got jealous of other people Marceline would date; God she was so immature. 

"And yourself?" Marceline asked curiously. She wanted to know if her ex-girlfriend had been popular since their breakup and if Finn was still chasing her. Given the age gap between them she had a feeling that Bonnie would never take his feelings seriously to begin with. 

"Not really; I mean Finn used to have an innocent crush and I've had many guys try to ask me out but nothing serious..." Bonnie said quietly her tone sad. Even Peppermint Butler had started to intefere with her love life which made no end of stress and and problems for her. 

Marceline gave her a sympathetic look; she knew Bonnie was a catch but she knew it was hard that only guys took and interest and not the gender she was actually interested in.

Bonnie laughed fondly "...You were the only girl who actually paid me any attention" she said quietly. Guess all the other female's in Ooo all batted for the same team; the one that involved dating guys and not girls. That or nobody was really into nerds. 

Bonnie and Marceline smiled at each other kindly; even after all these years it felt good to catch up and talk to each other like this. They had missed each other's company and just being around each other...it felt nice. Eventually they reached a hallway which led towards the lab where Bonnie did her research and experimented for new weapons and technology. It was her own personal "Geek cave" as Marceline had put it.

"You wanna take a peek? I mean for old time's sake?" Bonnie asked curiously. Back then Marceline would sit in the corner with her red snacks while Bonnie studied and would pester her until she cracked and gave in.

"Sure; hopefully you've redecorated by now" Marceline teased cheekily sticking out her tongue again.

"Hey!" Bonnie yelled playfully punching Marcie's arm. She was enjoying the jokes; it was kind of like old times. She eventually opened the door by applying her key code to get in and out. The only other person that new was Peppermint butler who was her most trusted advisor.

Marceline stepped inside and Bonnie followed quietly; hoping she would be impressed. I mean she had made changes since its drab starting. "It's very...green" Marceline said casually her tone hinted with surprise. She would have though Bonnie would have made it pink like everything else in the castle.

"Yeah it felt more nerdy than my usual pink garb. It's a nice change TBH; the only pink items in here are me and my lava lamp" Bonnie said cheerfully. She sat down on a desk while Marceline looked around; it never ceased to amuse her how curious and amazed Marcie got around her science based lifestyle.

She hoped they could spend more time like this more often. Just like they used to before everything went bad; before the hurt; before the tears and before the mess. Bonnie bowed her head quietly clenching her hands on the desk nervously; her heart began to race under her chest and she took a deep breath. "Marcie?" Bonnie said curiously.

"Hmm?" Marceline mumbled as she poked around Bonnie's lab; How could one girl own so many books? It was almost insane about how much dust these could collect. But then again when it came to science Bonnie tended to have a one track mind and forgot about anything else. 

"How do you feel about me?" Bonnie asked bluntly her tone solemn and mature. She didn't want to play games she wanted to know the truth of what she meant to Marceline.

"Eh?!" Marceline cried out in shock nearly dropping a book. She hadn't expected a question like that from Bonnie not after all this time. I mean she knew that she wanted to talk; but she had thought that it would be about how their current relationship was; like with the hanging out and the talking more often. 

Bonnie looked at her quietly her face serious; she didn't know when she would be alone like this with Marcie again and she needed to know the truth.

"I...well...that is..." Marceline stammered nervously. God Bonnie had dropped quite the bombshell here; way to leave a girl speechless.

Bonnie sighed heavily "I know I hurt you Marceline and I won't deny it; I put my duties as a ruler before you and that was cruel. I was just under so much pressure that I couldn't handle it. On top of that I was managing your band the scream queens and creating the Gumball guardians. But I miss you Marcie; I miss spending time with you and just being with you" Bonnie admitted sadly her eyes teary.

Marceline was in awe; she had never expected Bonnie to admit her faults and be this honest. Usually Bonnie would deny everything and say that she was to blame for coaxing her into things. She really had grown up since their relationship back then; it was quite admirable.

"And you?" Bonnie asked hopefully her eyes staring intently into Marceline's own indigo eyes. She really hoped that Marceline had missed her as much as she had the vampire queen. Just looking at her again brought back the butterflies. 

Marceline lowered herself to the ground and sat in a pretzel knot thoughtfully. Geez how was she supposed to say everything she felt at once? She had so much to say and didn't know how to say it.

Bonnie was a one of a kind girl; she was cute and funny and adorable all at once. She was a huge nerd but a very hot one at that. She was kind and understanding and hard to take seriously when she was mad sometimes; others she was quite formidable.

"I miss waking up to your sleeping face in the morning..." Marceline started slowly her voice gentle. "...I miss your embarrassed face when you mess up something in front of others, I miss teasing you about the little things, I miss cuddling on the sofa on movie nights, I miss making music with you, I miss how you'd wake me up randomly sometimes and act all embarrassed and shy...but most of all I miss your smell and taste" *Giggity* Marceline said solemnly her voice filled with sadness and loneliness.

The pair looked up at each other and gazed into each other's eyes quietly. This felt so right being together; being stupid, messing about, sharing hobbies and seeing each other. Gentle smiles of fondness spread across their faces as they looked at each other.

"Bonnie..." Marceline said quietly her voice filled with shyness. She hadn't said this in a while but it felt like the right moment. 

"What?" Bonnie asked curiously her tone hopeful. She hoped it would be those 3 words she had missed the most. Marceline was the only person she wanted to hear them from.

"I love you" Marceline said tenderly her cheeks turning red with shyness. She knew she was being mushy but she didn't care. Besides only Bonnie was here to see her like this and that was her personal secret.

Bonnie smiled fondly and got up from her chair slowly; she walked over to Marceline and took her cheeks in her hands. She leaned forward and kissed the Vampire Queen on the lips lovingly.

Marceline was taken aback by Bonnie's bold actions but didn't resist. She just sat there blushing her face off while the Princess of the candy kingdom made out with her.

Eventually Bonnie pulled away slowly and smiled at Bonnie still cupping her cheeks in her hands "I love you too Marcie".


	3. Lingering feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie offers Marceline to spend the night so she can spend more time with her

Marceline was sat on the balcony outside the main throne room at the candy kingdom. She was still thinking about that kiss she had shared with Bonnie. Her lips were still as soft as ever and just as sweet. She touched her lips gently warmth still lingering on them; her cheeks flushed red a little at the memory. It had been a while since they had done something like that but damn did it feel good.

Bubblegum hadn't changed a bit since they were together; I mean sure she was an older teen now, she'd cut her hair and was more of a ruler. But her personality had changed into that of a wise independent sassy woman who had a heart of gold. However she was still as funny with her odd jokes, her adorable mad and embarrassed face, she still had her sassy attitude and was still a badass in the field of battle and intellect.

"Aren't you cold out here by yourself?" Bonnie asked gently appearing from the doorway. She had dealt with Peppermint butler and explained that Marcie would be staying the night despite his complaints.

"Nah; Vamps don't feel cold like normal people. We can take a lot of damage" Marceline joked fondly. She was touched by Bonnie's concern but sometimes it wasn't really necessary. She could handle most things normal beings couldn't. 

"Mind if I join you?" she asked hesitantly. She knew Marceline would still be thinking about that kiss but she wanted to be beside her; she had missed moments like this.

"Have I ever minded before?" Marceline said bluntly her tone playful. Some things Bonnie didn't even need to ask for; she would let her do it anyway.

Bonnie smiled fondly; she walked towards Marceline wrapped in a blue blanket. It had been a bit cold these past few nights so when she went out she wrapped herself in a blanket. She then sat next to Marceline quietly not saying anything but just glad to be able to be beside her like this.

"Beautiful night huh?" Marceline said gently her eyes filled with wonder. It never ceased to amaze her how beautiful the night sky was. But it was even better with Bonnie beside her like this.

"Mmm; I wish I had a telescope then we could get a close up" Bonnie said regrettably. She could imagine Marceline's look of wonder at them close up; it made her smile. They could just sit like this on the balcony with blankets and hot cocoa together. 

"Maybe we can some other time" Marceline suggested. A night on the roof of the candy kingdom with blankets and snacks sounded wonderful.

"I'd like that" Bonnie said sweetly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Now that they had worked things out they could spend more time together just like they used to.

Unknown to them Peppermint Butler walked past carrying spare blankets for Marceline's stay. He wasn't overly fond of Marceline and felt she had a bad influence on the princess but he could not go against her wishes; He was only grateful she would be gone by morning.

"I shall have to talk to Hunson about this matter of events" He said quietly his eyes glowing red. It was times like this he was glad to be friends with the ruler of the nightosphere; because it had its perks.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bonnie was leaned against Marceline's shoulder quietly enjoying the content peacefulness. With her duties as ruler it was a rarity she could ever relax and with Peppermint butler constantly nipping at her head it didn't help. She felt like she could stay like this forever; not a care in the world just enjoying peaceful tranquility with the queen of the nightosphere.

"Say Bonnie it's getting kind of late" Marceline said gently with a concerned tone. She knew Bonnie would have shit tonnes of work to do tomorrow and if she stayed up too late she would never be able to do them.

Bonnie panicked; she had asked Marceline all the way out here and now she was leaving?! But what about the sleepover? Her heart was filled with fear and sadness as she contemplated what had gone wrong.

Marceline turned around and slid off the balcony edge onto the floor casually "You coming?" she asked curiously. She was more than happy to snuggle with Bonnie but she if they stayed out here much longer she would get sick.

Bonnie felt a sense of relief filling her knowing that Marceline wasn't going to leave. If she had she would have broke down crying or clung to her and tantrum like a child. Yes it was immature but she would do anything in a desperate situation.

She breathed a deep breath "Sure let's go" she said gently and slid off the balcony rail and followed suit. It made her happy to know she would be sharing a bed with Marceline all night.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

"Sorry about the shirt; I know it's unusual but I don't own many pyjamas' that are your style" Bonnie said apologetically while changing in her wardrobe. Yep; she really needed to work on the colour variety for her clothes; she had nothing but shades of pink. 

"Don't be stupid Bonnie I love em" Marceline assured her gratefully. She was actually quite shocked at how bold Bonnie was. Bonnie had loaned her a purple thigh length pyjama blouse for bed. It was baggy and comfortable and she didn't feel to warm in it; but most of all it smelt like bonnie.

Eventually Bonnie appeared from the wardrobe to which Marceline's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in utter shock. Bonnie's now short hair was tied into a messy ponytail with a purple hair band. She was wearing pink lacy panties and the old rock shirt she had given her.

Bonnie saw her staring and blinked innocently at her "What?" she asked curiously her tone genuinely surprised. When she had first learned Bonnie still had the shirt she was quite touched; even more so when she leaned she wore them as Pajama's. But her wearing then in person was even better than the fantasies. 

Marceline snapped out of her trance Bonnie's appearance burned into her mind "You...uh...um..." she stammered awkwardly. She would have to take a mental note of this for later; Y'know......in case she got bored....or something.

Bonnie folded her arms and frowned suspiciously staring at Marceline intently. What was she hiding? "Marcie" she said sternly. Over the years she had become very good at reading the various moods of the vampire queen. 

Marceline's cheeks flushed red and she bowed her head slowly "I wanna eat you but I'm worried of what the neighbours will think" she said bluntly embarrassment flowing through her.

Bonnie's mouth dropped open and she clenched her fists; her face burned red with embarrassment and she felt awkward. She had hoped just to tease Marcie with it but not to that extent. However she was still touched she still had the kind of effect on the queen of the vampires. "I...I don't know what to say" she stammered shyly.

Marceline chuckled shyly; what was there to say apart from "I wanna fuck you so hard your legs give in". But perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say right now. She sighed gently and held out her hand to Bonnie "Come to bed Bonnie; you need sleep" she said sweetly.

Bonnie nodded and approached the bed and climbed into it; she had locked the door so Peppermint Butler wouldn't come in and disturb them. She wanted to enjoy this as much as possible. As she climbed into bed the two got comfortable and Bonnie turned out the light. She glanced at Marceline and then moved towards her.

"B...Bonnie" Marceline cried in surprise quietly as Bonnie suddenly wrapped her arms around her.

"Night Marcie" Bonnie whispered fondly as she drifted off to sleep.

Marceline blushed shyly but slowly placed her arms around Bonnie's "Night Bon-Bon" she said fondly as she smiled to herself.


	4. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie wakes up with Marcie in her bed; short but sweet

Bonnie awoke from her slumber groggily; the sun was beaming through the curtains and showering the room with light. Thankfully it was only light so Marceline wouldn't be fried by the daylight. She sat up slightly and her face flushed red; Next to her was the most wonderful sight she had ever seen in her entire life.

Marceline was laid on her side curled up in fetal position; her dark locks covering her pale face like a curtain. Her shirt had ridden up slightly showing more legs; and her shirt was slightly open showing her busty boobs.

Bonnie felt her heart race and her face blush pinker; she had forgotten how alluring Marcie was in her sleep. It had been so long since they spent time together like this that she had forgotten how stunning her ex lover was.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Princess; I have come to serve thee!" Peppermint Butler called from the other side of the door.

Bonnie cursed internally; he had just interrupted her happy moment. She then got up quietly not wanting him to wake up Marceline. She opened the door and gave Peppermint Butler a cold glare. Seriously she had planned on having a shower first before she even got round to eating. 

Peppermint Butler did a double take when he saw Princess Bubblegum; he had never seen his mistress in this attire. Had that filthy vampire seduced her last night?

"What do you want PB?" Bonnie hissed crossly sleep evident in her voice. She was still groggy but more annoyed he had not just waited for her to rise.

"I...I brought you breakfast" Peppermint Butler whimpered quietly. As much as he was a talkative brat; he could never stand against Bonnie with her temper.

Bonnie picked up the breakfast tray quietly; luckily there was enough to share. There was a jug of strawberry juice, Pancakes with syrup and strawberry pastries. She closed the door behind her and walked back to the bed leaving PB stunned. Quite honestly she didn't care what he thought. It was her life and his job was to follow orders; not boss her about.

Marceline stirred the smell of food wafting up her nose. She made a few tired grunts before sitting up quietly her dark hair covering her face. She had slept too hard; now she was still groggy and was tempted to just go back to sleep all over again. 

"Good morning my queen" Bonnie said fondly. She was really mad at PB for waking up Marcie; but at least they could share breakfast together.

Marceline sat up and stretched "Morning Bon-Bon; what was all the racket about?" she muttered sleepily. Who had been knocking that hard? Did muscle princess want a wrestling match or something? What was with all the noise so early in the morning?

"Peppermint Butler; while I'm grateful for breakfast. He seriously needs to know his boundaries" Bonnie muttered crossly. She walked over to the bed with the tray and placed in between the two of them.

Marceline said nothing but cursed that minty jerk for waking her from her slumber; however she was cheering up at the sight of breakfast. She was glad to see a variety of red for her to feed on.

"I had them make something we could both eat; and I do love strawberries" Bonnie said sweetly. Of all the different shades of red; Strawberries and apples seemed to be the personal favourite of the vampire queen. 

Marceline smiled; Bonnie had done this as a romantic gesture and she knew it. But she was really happy about it. This was they could spend more time together like they used to.

Bonnie poured 2 glasses of juice and handed one to Marceline; she then tucked into her pancakes. She sighed happily as warm, doughy, syrupy goodness filled her mouth. Sometimes being the princess of the candy kingdom had its perks, 

Marceline sipped on her strawberry juice. While she usually would have just drained the red from the drink; the flavour was quite good. So she decided to spoil herself for once and drink it entirely without just taking the colour. 

"To your liking?" Bonnie asked chewing her food. She could already tell Marceline liked it; but she always liked to tease her about it. Hopefully she had also given her new ideas for meal recipes too; she had been meaning to make the suggestion. 

Marceline blushed "Yeah; I'll have to try making some for myself. I never really thought about juicing them" she said thoughtfully.

Bonnie laughed fondly and swallowed her food; damn this was good pancakes. She took another big bite smiling happily.

Marceline watched quietly as Bonnie shovelled syrupy pancakes into her mouth. Unknown to her citizens or servants; Bonnie was actually a very messy eater. But she loved that side of her; it showed Bonnie was still a normal girl too.

She leaned forwards and wiped syrup from Bonnie's mouth. She then licked her fingers quietly; a small cry escaped her lips and syrup hit her tongue. "You always were a messy eater Bonnie" Marceline teased fondly.

Bonnie blushed and wiped her mouth "Yeah; If Peppermint Butler saw this he'd pass out" she giggled quietly. He always believed her to be a proper young lady when she was anything but; she was a tough little cookie despiyte her exterior. 

Marceline smirked stifling a laugh; Peppermint Butler saw her as a proper young lady. However he had no idea of how mischievous or cheeky the candy princess could be.

"I've missed this; us just being together...alone like this" Bonnie said quietly her cheeks turning red slightly. A fond smile spread across her cheeks as she remembered how it used to be.

Marceline blinked innocently then felt her cheeks burning; she had been caught off guard and didn't know what to say. She bowed her head slightly then smiled fondly "It...It has been a while hasn't it". Since admitting that they still liked one another; the atmosphere wasn't awkward but more intense. They were more aware of each other and about what made them fall for each other in the first place.

"My...My shirt looks good on you" Bonnie said quietly poking her pancakes with her fork. Everything looked god on Marceline; she was compatible with every type of clothing. It was literally impossible to find her in a bad item of clothing.

Marceline's cheeks grew warmer; she fingered the shirt quietly. It smelled like Bonnie and was very soft. She loved wearing Bonnie's clothes even if she would never admit it; but only in PJ form. "You...should wear that shirt more often" Marceline said softly. It made her happy to see Bonnie in the old rock shirt. It showed that deep down Bonnie still cared for her; and she still meant something to her.

Bonnie reached out quietly and took Marceline's hand; it was soft and silky. She loved the vampire queen more than she loved anyone. The idea of losing her again made her sick to her stomach and sadness filled her. Never again would she let Marceline go again; she didn't care if Peppermint butler or her people didn't approve. It was her life and her choice; and her heart wanted Marceline.

"And you should show this cute side more often" Bonnie teased fondly smiling cheekily.

Marceline pouted; Bonnie was messing with her again. She squeezed her hand back and then continued eating breakfast. Damn this was the sweetest red she had ever eaten.


	5. Building pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being able to make up with Marceline; Bonnie gets annoyed that life is messing things up again

Bonnie sat in her lab office quietly; sadly Marceline had been forced to go home as she couldn't stay at the castle forever. They were still courting each other but Peppermint Butler had become a pain in the ass. He was always butting his nose into her business; constantly hovering over her shoulder and getting rid of any fun loving person except for Finn and Jake. If she showed any form of trying to relax he bit her head off.

She cursed that her butler was such a nosy twat; for what seemed like forever she could see her ex –love again but he ruined it. It seemed after becoming ruler anything joyful or happy was pushed out of her life. No parties, no friends, no sleepovers, no adventures, no nothing. She couldn't even remember what fun was sometimes; she was so busy with princess duties she never left the castle anymore.

"Why does it have to be so complicated?" She sighed heavily. Before building the kingdom; she had free time galore. Now she spent most days ruling her kingdom, inventing or other royal duties. Hell with her work schedule she was lucky if she had time to sleep or have any form of relaxation; she was constantly bothered with business that needed attention.

That was what she envied about Marceline; her ability to be free and do whatever she wanted. Nobody to tell her what to do; she could go wherever the wind took her; no responsibilities or worries. If anyone ever tried to tell her otherwise she would argue with them or scare them; showing just how free spirited and independent she truly was.

As soon as these happy thoughts entered her mind she was pulled out them almost immediately. She knew it would be Peppermint butler again; god sometimes she regretted making the annoying little turd. How was it when she made him; he got an attitude problem unlike all the more polite and somewhat well behaved citizens?

"Enter" Bonnie muttered crossly. God she was never allowed any form of peace and quiet in this place. Everybody wanted her for something and it was exhausting; both physically and mentally.

The door opened and Peppermint Butler entered; since Marceline left he had been more cheerful and bouncy. Despite the fact he knew her father; Peppermint Butler still hated his daughter. "Good morning Princess; may I be of any assistance to you while you are busy?" he chirped happily.

Bonnie turned to face him shooting him the most hateful glare of her entire life; the star-mint candy person trembled. He had never seen his mistress so angry before in his life; it was quite terrifying. "No you may not; you've done enough as it is" Bonnie hissed venomously. Just when she had managed to have a heart to heart with Marceline; she had been interrupted by the jackass of a butler she made.

Now that she thought about it; he was always interrupting. Always sticking his nose where it didn't belong; when some matters didn't concern to him at all. Marceline was right; he was acting out of place for his position.

She got out of her seat and approached the trembling candy person "Unless I call for you; or it is of royal emergency you will leave me alone capiche?!" Bonnie snapped coldly. She was tired of being disturbed for the most stupid reasons; citizens were fighting over candy; someone spilt juice, someone wasn't playing the rules right in tag etc. But instead of sorting it out themselves; they bothered her about it.

The only times anything was of great importance was when Finn and Jake had paid a visit. That was because a mission was greatly needed for the unity of the kingdoms; which was necessary as a ruler. If there was no real reason for her to get involved; then it was a waste of her time. The candy people needed to learn some form of independence instead of constantly relying on her for help.

Peppermint Butler said nothing simply trembling a little; he had no idea she was so busy or so stressed. "F...Forgive me mistress; I simply wanted to help" he stammered nervously. He tried to do his best for her; make sure she never had to worry about anything as a ruler. Making sure that nothing ruined her reputation as princess; even if it was stepping out of boundaries.

"I don't need any more of your help Peppermint; Now go clean the ENTIRE castle" Bubblegum snapped sharply. That would at least keep him busy for the entirety of the day and out of her face. She was tired of him constantly nipping at her shoulder about something or following her around; it was utterly insufferable.

"Y...Yes mistress" He stammered and rushed off. He was so obedient sometimes that he would do anything just to make her happy.

Bonnie sighed heavily and reached into her desk drawer pulling out a photo of Marceline. She was smiling away and flashing her teeth; it made Bonnie feel happier when she was stressed. "I miss you Marcie" she said gently. It had only been a couple of hours since she left but she already felt lonely and empty without her. Things seemed less fun when she wasn't around.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Marceline slumped on her couch quietly browsing over random channels; she was so fucking bored. She had finally left Bonnie's castle after being pestered by the butler to leave; because apparently Bonnie had work to do. She bloody knew well why she had to leave; Peppermint saw her as a threat to Bonnie and didn't like how close they were. It was obvious Bonnie wasn't into guys but he didn't give a shit.

Hell if Finn was a bit older; then Peppermint Butler would totally let them date. Thankfully Finn had a thing for Flame princess instead of Bonnie; which was a relief. But then again Bonnie was gayer than Roger from American dad; she just had so much sass in her.

Marceline smiled fondly as Bubblegum filled her mind. Sleeping beside Bonnie had never felt so right; she smelled so sweet and was nice to chew on. She made odd little snores in her sleep and sometimes rolled around in odd positions; but Marceline thought it was adorable. The little snores she made; and how she would cuddle up to her as they slept; CUTE AS HELL.

She had missed being close to Bonnie; and she never wanted to be away from her again. She brought stability into her life and she could rely on her; she would never abandon her. All her life she had been alone; her mother died when she was young and her father was never around. She raised herself in the nuclear ashes of Ooo as a child; with only Hambo as her friend. She later met Simon who became her godfather and the closest thing to family that she had.

When she met Bonnie years later as the kingdom began to grow; she had felt real happiness and joy in her life. Something she had been starved of for centuries of being alive; and it felt amazing. But as the candy kingdom began to grow and develop; they drifted further and further apart. However as time passed Marcie's lingering feelings for Bonnie had grown stronger. No matter who she hung out with or dated; the pink haired candy princess was forever in her heart.

She felt a tight pain in her chest as she remembered the feeling of Bonnie's lips against her own. So soft, so sweet and so very, very gentle; and she wanted to taste them again. She wanted to taste bonnie all over; let her tongue and fingers roam all over that pink skin and taste her sweet flavour. Watch her cheeks flush with embarrassment and lust cloud over her mind. Then watch her fall apart again and again as they fell deeper into primal desire.

Her cheeks flushed as these thoughts whirled through her brain; since when did she become such a pervert? God if Finn or Jake found out about this she would never be able to live it down. She could imagine Jake's face now stifling a laugh and joyfully teasing her about getting hot and bothered over Bonnie.

Marceline sat up quickly and made her way upstairs to the bathroom. Her head bowed low so her bangs hid her face; just in case the cheeky heroes paid a surprise visit. She pushed open the bathroom door as she reached the top and turned on the nozzle to the sink. Water gushed down the sink quickly making a loud splashing sound; slowly Marceline lowered her hands into the water and leaned forward splashing her face. The cold water on her heated cheeks felt wonderful.

She eventually turned off the tap and grabbed a towel to dry her face. The material felt soft and fluffy against her cheeks soothing even. She smelled it slightly as she finished up with what she was doing.

"I really have it bad for her" Marceline muttered quietly. She had never felt like this before not even with Ash; Bonnie really was one of a kind. Her cute smile, her messy eating, her sweet bubblegum scent, her giant purple eyes; Bonnie was seriously the most adorable girl she had ever met.

She was the only individual who had ever affected her so deeply and left a lasting impression. Even after they broke up she still had an effect on her; to the point that it drove her crazy. At first she never believed Bonnie missed her too but boy was she wrong; realizing that the candy kingdom ruler had missed her as much as she had made her happy. Knowing that she was wanted by someone brought joy into her somewhat lonely existence.

Thinking about Bonnie made her miss her even more; the fact she had basically been politely thrown out didn't help either. Peppermint Butler couldn't stop them from seeing each other; but he could get in the way and interfere.

She gripped the towel tightly and held it to her face "I want to see her again" she thought to herself quietly. Somehow after leaving Bonnie; her house had become much bigger than it used to be. Despite being alone for so many centuries; recently she had become lonelier without Bonnie to hang out with. It was like she was missing a piece of herself; a part of herself that felt content and happy.

"Bonnie" she muttered quietly her tone filled with sadness.


	6. Chapter 6

Marceline lay on her bed quietly a towel still wrapped around her hair. She had pulled on a plain grey shirt that reached her mid thigh with short sleeves. Her eyes were filled with sadness and pain. She couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie and she missed her terribly. She worried about the relentless harassment she was receiving under him and the stresses of her royal duties.

Considering she was 19 years old; she dealt with a great deal of emotional and mental stress. It never got easier and there was barely a day that the pinkette ever got a day off to herself. Every other day she was creating new inventions in her lab all hours or doing royal duties; she barely ever slept nowadays.

There were times when she came to visit Bonnie that the pinkette looked so exhausted she worried she would keel over. She pushed herself beyond normal limitations but nobody ever spoke out till it was too late. Only she noticed the small things that everyone else ignored; the bags under her eyes, the general lack of energy, the exhaustion, the hidden tears and the stress.

Marceline saw everything about Bonnie that others didn't and always knew when she was hiding something. She knew the real Bonnie not the hard working hierarchy everyone thought of her as. She saw the human side of Bonnie that longed to relive herself of the burdens of ruling a kingdom and inventing new creations to make the world easier.

She sighed sadly and curled up into a ball. She wanted to see her again; she needed to see her again. Being with Bonnie like that again and knowing she still loved her brought fulfillment to Marceline's life. It brought joy into her heart that she rarely ever felt around another human being; butterflies and shyness.

"Bonnie" she whispered hoarsely her voice cracking. It had become so lonely in her little house without Bonnie around. She didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She just sat around staring at the ceiling or binge on red some days when her music hit a block.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door causing every nerve in her body to go into alert. She wasn't expecting any visitors and it was the middle of the afternoon. Who the hell would be coming round at this time uninvited? She was in no mood to talk to anyone. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep for a while. Then she would eat red snacks and watch some random movie quietly until she found something better to do.

She had been so happy next to Bonnie but she was conflicted at the life they had to live. She was openly bisexual and proud of it; nobody could make her change who she was, not ever. But Bonnie was a closeted Lesbian and had been for many years; even when they were dating. However that wasn't what caused them to break up; it had been something much more unexpected.

Their breakup had been because of Bonnie's work and loyalty to science. She had started to blow off Marceline for new work and all they would talk about was her new experiments. She would miss Marceline's concerts with her then band "Marceline and the scream queens". She missed date nights, she missed movie nights everything.

She understood that at the time her science and growing kingdom had been important to her. But she had hoped that she was too; and it had felt like she was growing further and further apart from Bonnie. Even now 5 years later (they had been 15 when they dated) Bonnie was still obsessed with her work. While Marceline was impressed by what she could do; she worried that it was doing Bonnie damage.

Her mentality and physical state were being affected because she pushed herself to the point of breaking. She needed a break and someone to tell her when enough was enough; but nobody did. If Bonnie kept working the way she did with little sleep and crash breaks she would burn herself out. Not only that she would snap mentally and emotionally and her work would become sloppy.

Eventually the knocks became louder and less ignorable. She heard Jake calling outside to catch her attention meaning she could no longer ignore them. They would most likely annoy people in the surrounding area too. She sighed heavily and dragged herself up from the bed her eyes still filled with complexity. At least hanging with her 2 best bros she could forget about it for a while; even if it was short.

She floated down the stairs quietly just bobbing over the edge. Being a Vampire had its perks and it downsides; this was one of the better parts. She reached the door and opened it quietly a look of annoyance and exhaustion on her face. She tried to look pleased to see them but she knew her face said otherwise right now.

Finn gave a surprised look and smiled nervously "Hey Mar-Mar we came to hang out" he said kindly. Given by her attire and towel she was freshly out of the shower and planned to take a nap. I mean she was a vampire anyway; half breed at least.

"Would video games, a movie and snacks be a good alternative?" she asked bluntly. She didn't mind having them as company; but she had no intention of leaving the house.

Jake cursed crossly "We didn't bring BMO; I knew we should have" he muttered crossly. Of all times to forget to bring him; it had to be now. He had suggested to Finn that they should before they left; but the teen had said not to.

Marceline shrugged "It's cool; I got a system of my own. Bit more advanced than BMO though" she explained casually. Her dad had used some of his powers to look into an alternate dimension out of boredom. He had snatched something called "PS3" and given it to her as means of apology.

She took it and had been rather confused as to the lack of games she owned. However she had searched around shops on her days out and found old games from long ago. She now had a nice collection of games from the past with unusual names. Black ops 3, Resistance fall of man, something called Halo and a few Zombie games.

Finn looked at her smiling like a fan boy. Anything new or unheard of automatically gave him great excitement and joy. Bonnie was right; he really was still a kid.

"You coming in or what? If not I'm back off to bed" Marceline asked irritably. She was in a bad mood as it was about Bonnie. All she wanted to do was curl up in a blanket fort and ignore the world.

Finn and Jake heard the temper in her voice and scooted into the room. They knew from past experience that testing Marcie while she was in a bad mood wasn't a good idea.

She closed the door behind them hard; not enough to slam but to make a loud bang. They could already tell something was bothering her bad. They had gotten pretty good at reading her mood pattern.

They perched on the sofa quietly and looked at her with worried eyes. While they knew it was hard for Marceline to talk about her feelings; it wasn't healthy to bottle up emotions. "Say...Mar-Mar?" Finn asked hesitantly his voice filled with concern. Marceline was his best friend; he would always be there for her even if he couldn't do anything to help.

Finn and Jake looked at each other then at Marceline again. They both had some experience in their share of bad days and personal issues. So they would do whatever they could to help the vampire queen. "Listen Mar-Mar; we don't know what's up. But as your buddies we'll listen and do our best to help" Finn said awkwardly. He may have been young; but he was not exactly an idiot and could be rather intuitive sometimes.

Marceline was over 1000 years old and had been alive a lot longer than him. She had been through her share of pain, sadness, heartache and misery. She had been through a lot for her age (human age 18) and had a broken and complex heart.

But they would do their best to understand and help her in whatever way they could. They knew she didn't like sharing her feelings or showing weakness; but she most certainly always appreciate their kindness.

She gave the two a look of appreciation and affection. They really were the best friends a girl could ask for; even if they could be annoying as hell. But they tried their best to help out even if they were at a loss of what to do. "Its Bonnie..." she trailed off nervously. Finn and Jake had no idea that they were together again; let alone that they had even dated before. God this was going to be awkward.

Finn tensed and became concerned "What's up? Is she in some form of trouble?" he asked worriedly. While he knew Bonnie would never return his feelings and he was very much over her; she was one of his closest friends.

Marceline fidgeted awkwardly. While Jake was 27 and very much able to understand the anatomy of a same sex relationship between 2 women; Finn was 16 and only just hitting puberty. He was aware of girls and that they were pretty and kissing etc. However he was still too young to understand about sex and adult relationships. So explaining this was not going to be easy.

"Its...I mean...she...I...we..." Marceline stammered awkwardly avoiding their gaze. God this was even harder than she thought it would be. Her cheeks were getting hot and her heart was racing in her chest.

While they had only just gotten back together after years of being apart; they were still not open about their relationship yet. However she felt obliged to tell her best friends about their courtship. She just hoped they wouldn't run their mouths; especially not to LSP.

"The thing is...we used to date" Marceline explained hesitantly. Not even her father knew about their past relationship so this was a big deal. She had kept it a secret for a long time; hell they hadn't had sex until they were 16. By that age they were ready to and felt the age wasn't too awkward.

It had been a sweet, fluffy, loving and trusting relationship; that was before they drifted apart due to Bonnie's loyalty to her work. They had been so happy until everything fell apart and they broke up.

There was a long silence in the room between the three of them. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Given the personal secret she had just told this was a big deal.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Finn and Jake yelled in unison their voice filled with surprise. When did they break up? Hell when had they been dating?

Marceline gave them an uncomfortable but understanding expression. She knew this was a lot to take in; but it was so they could ease into the fact they were courting again. It would make it easier for them to understand and accept their renewed relationship. They were her best friends and she didn't want to hide it from them.

"Um...that is...how old were you when you dated?" Finn asked curiously. He knew Bonnie was 19 and Marceline was 18. However given how long they lived they were at least both over 1000 chronologically.

Marceline blushed and coughed awkwardly. They had been such young things and very immature; but none the less they had loved each other dearly. But compared to how they were now they had both matured mentally and physically.

"15..." she trailed off awkwardly. They were around the same age Flame princess and Finn had been now. Geez that had been so long ago now; back when she had only just been turned into a Vamp and was getting used to her powers.

"WHAAAT?" they repeated loudly in shock. Seriously they had been that young? Was that why Bonnie was so hypocritical? Because she didn't want Finn to make the same mistakes?

Marceline pouted crossly at their response. How many times were they going to do that instead of just listening? "We were young and in love. We didn't become physical until we were 16 and it had been a year. But we didn't care; we were happy together" she explained gently her eyes fond.

They had made their mistakes and had their fights even back then. But they always made up and returned to each other in the end. They were younger back then and very much in love. Full of smiles and sweet kisses before the worst breakup she had ever been in next to Ash being a dick.

Finn and Jake saw the tenderness in her eyes and the genuine love she had felt for the candy ruler. If they had cared so much for each other then why did they break up? "What happened?" Finn asked cautiously. If they still had feelings for each other then they needed to fix things and make it right again. Leaving things bitter didn't do any good and only caused more sadness.

Marceline sighed sadly "Her work became more important and we drifted apart. Eventually I got tired of coming second and broke up with her" she explained. She had stuck it out for a few months before she up and left tearfully leaving Bonnie behind.

Finn and Jake looked genuinely shocked and yet could imagine that happening. While they respected and admired Bonnie's work; they did admit she put it above all else.

"I guess that explains why you two used to argue and fight so much. But it's good to see you two becoming close again" Jake admitted in relief. He had to admit compared to their past antagonistic relationship between the two of them. They now got on better and were even comfortable with becoming affectionate with each other. Hell he had noted a few times Marcie had sipped Pink from Bonnie when he was hungry and had no other food source.

Marceline smiled warmly; she was glad she had patched up with Bonnie. She really had missed her so much; her smell, her warmth and her cute personality. Her laugh, her blush, her temper and her big heart; she had missed all of it.

"Does that mean you two are talking again?" Finn asked curiously. He hoped they were; they looked good together. They balanced each other out and got along well with each other. I think Rainicorn called it "Yin and Yang".

Marceline's pale face flushed red and she looked at the floor shyly "Something like that..." she admitted quietly. That night sleeping next to Bonnie had been one the happiest she had experienced in a long time.

Jake raised an eyebrow curiously. He quickly clicked as to what she was inferring; being an adult he fully understood subtle hints. He smirked cheekily his eyes lighting up "You guys made up didn't you? How long you been back together?" he teased cheekily.

Marceline stiffened; she knew Jake would be the first to click. While he acted like an idiot; he was no idiot when it came to relationships. Sometimes but not always; he could be smarter than he looked. "T...Three days or so...still early days" she admitted shyly. They were taking it slow but their feelings for each other hadn't changed. They still loved and cared for one another; but their desires had definitely grown stronger.

Jake squealed eagerly; now he had someone else to talk about relationships with. God this was so fucking cute. He stretched his arms and wrapped them around Marceline tightly. He then pulled her close into a group hug between him and Finn.

"I'm so happy for you Marceline. You finally stopped being scary and found someone to love" he said fondly. Given how sturdy, hot headed, bossy and sharp tongued Bonnie was; it seemed right that Marcie would be the one to tame her.

Marceline clicked her teeth crossly but knew he meant well. In the past she and Jake had been quite hostile to each other. "You can't tell anyone though ok? We're keeping it private till we feel it's time to tell people" she warned sharply.

Jake was known the run his mouth in the past and blab out secrets causing problems. Finn was good at keeping quiet until he was under pressure. If they blabbed then half of Ooo would know in very little time. "What do you take us for? We aint snitches" Jake muttered crossly hurt in his tone. He was good at keeping secrets when he tried hard enough. Its just sometimes the temptation was too great.

Marceline frowned at him "I mean it Jake; you've been known to open your mouth in the past when you shouldn't have" she argued firmly.

Jake was about to argue but he knew she was right. For the sake of her and Bonnie he would keep his mouth shut and distract himself when he felt tempted. "Ok Marcie; but just know we will have your back no matter what" Jake reassured her gently.

"Yeah Mar-Mar; Best buds gotta look out for each other" Finn agreed cheekily. Marceline was like an older sister to him; he cared for her immensely. If this is what she wanted he would listen and support her.

Marceline's expression softened and she hugged them back this time. They may not have realized it but their support meant the world to her. "Thanks guys" she said appreciatively her voice gentle. How had she got so lucky to find such best friends?

The trio sat on the couch quietly hugging each other. Their support gave Marceline the courage she needed. She would stand up to Peppermint Butler and look after Bonnie even if she argued. Even if she tied her to the bed; she was going to make sure things changed from now on.


	7. Daddy approves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint Butler summons Hunson in hopes of breaking up Bonnie and Marcie  
> But things don't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff

Peppermint butler sat by his cauldron quietly. His princess may not know the seriousness of the situation, but he did. And he would do whatever it took to rectify the situation and bring normality back to the kingdom. He may not have liked the mischief of the ruler of the nightosphere, but they had a long-term friendship.

They had sometimes gone out in the past for golf and other antics. The two of them goofing off together, making memories. Some of them were more regrettable than others but they had learned from. He tended to ask him for favours when necessary, but most days sent him back afterwards. Knowing exactly what the guy was capable of, he may have acted innocent, but he was a prankster.

He was a demon after all, he could not be trusted. A creature of the night, consumer of souls and ruler of darkness. Evil was basically his way of life, it was in his nature and part of his culture. The guy enjoyed misery and pranking, even if he was a grown child in a man's body. He would do anything to get a rise out of other living beings.

Sure, a lot of his antics were harmless and simply annoying, but that did not mean you should underestimate him. Making sure to always be on your guard when he was around. He had a habit of turning on people when they let their guard down, finding pleasure in betraying them and feeding off their reactions as if they were fine wine.

The guy was nothing but trouble, which he guessed his daughter got from him. So, you could understand his concerns about Bubblegum being involved with such a person. How it would influence her. How it would change her outlook and what would become of the kingdom should this relationship between the two of them continue.

Bonnie was the princess of this kingdom and had to think for the good of her people. Giving her a lot of responsibility despite being 18 years old. There was a reason she got so annoyed and frustrated when it came to her work or consequences. So, he tried to act as a voice of reason to her. Helping her to make the right decision.

But Marceline was a rebel and troublemaker, lacking any sense of responsibility and going with the flow. The likes of her could deter Bonnie from her sense of reason and maturity, no longer acting like a princess but a brat. Suddenly becoming selfish, lashing out at him and giving him attitude out of seemingly nowhere.

After long hours of chanting spells and summoning Hunson, green smoke filled the room. His eyes glowing as he channeled all of his energy into bringing the ruler of the nightosphere into his room. A dark figure appeared from the green goop, looming over him in frightening manner. His eyes eventually snapping open to look upon the one who had brought him from his home.

He had happily been chilling and thinking about teasing his subjects, when he had been summoned. But then again, you kind of got bored when you had nothing to do for hours. He blinked casually before smiling "Hey Peppermint! How you been? You look well" he replied in a cheerful manner. It had been way too long, the two of them needed to catch up real soon.

Lately, he had lost touch with a lot of his friends and companions which he felt bad about. Now that he was back, he could make up for all the time he had lost while he had been back home. Those days of the past were behind him, he was no longer the troublemaker he had been. He was a new man and trying to turn over a new leaf.

Peppermint butler frowned "I am not well, I have some deep concerns that you need to fix!" he snapped sharply. His princess had duties to attend to and his daughter was acting as interference. Bonnie had always been mature for her age as well as a good girl. But now she was falling from that path, turning against him and losing focus. Something he could not allow to continue.

Hunson blinked, surprised as everything seemed to be calm and in order. He had been trying to turn over a new leaf. Not wanting to cause trouble like he once done before in the old days. He was a changed man, trying to do better for his little girl. Wanting to make up for being a crap father in in the past. He could not change the past, but he could change his future. Which he was trying to do.

Peppermint butler huffed, it was like he was taking to an overgrown child instead of a ruler. How this man had fathered a child he had no idea, he was not exactly the most mature person he knew. " _Your_ daughter has been seducing our princess! I am not against friendships, but she has been deterring the princess from her duties. She's a bad influence!" he snapped sharply. It needed to stop, she was the ruler and had responsibilities.

She couldn't slack off or do whatever she wanted all the time. She had to think about the good of her people, they were relying on her for guidance. She couldn't stay from this path she had been given. She had her citizens to think about, they looked up to her for guidance and answers they could not find. Their leader, their princess.

Hunson blinked, last time he recalled he met Bonnie that time he crashed Marceline's concert. She had been wearing a jumper he had never seen before, but it had suited her. Sensing Marceline had been texting and calling a girl an awful lot. Becoming awkward and embarrassed about being asked about any form of relationship should someone bring it up.

Then when they went to a café afterwards, the princess herself showed up. Acting familiar with his daughter and apologizing in person for the acts of her cousin. Not that he minded at all. It hadn't been her fault; one person's actions didn't reflect her whole kingdom. She seemed like a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders. Though she could do to let her hair down every now and again.

Now that he realized they were dating, he was so happy. How had he never known about this sooner? How long had this been going on? I mean he wasn't a great father but that didn't mean he didn't care about her. Wanting her to be happy with someone who would appreciate her. He would never allow her to settle for less than she deserved.

Marcie had always been an independent soul due to raising herself from a young age. But she was deeply emotional and carried a lot of scars because of this. Knowing he was partly responsible for this. Never being there when she needed someone, never being the father she needed, instead venting that onto Simon. Her adopted father figure.

Bonnie was a wild spirit with an emotional soul, which often got her into trouble. But Bonnie was a princess and a responsible person. The two would perfectly balance one another out in his opinion. Marceline would teach Bonnie to have fun and let loose, while Bonnie would teach her when enough was enough. When she needed to be careful.

He then went silent as the words of Peppermint butler sank in, then tears began to well up in his eyes. Why was Peppermint butler so mad about this? This was the most amazing news he had heard in a long time. He had waited centuries for this moment, watching his little girl grow up and hoping she would fall in love. That they could share this moment together.

Tears of pure joy streaming down his face "I knew it! Oh god I knew Marcie had a thing for that cute pink princess! Finally, I'm getting grandkids!" Hunson sobbed happily. Oh god why hadn't she told him? He was her dad, he needed to congratulate her on this. He didn't care whom his daughter married, as long as they were decent and made her happy. That was all he could ever want for her.

Peppermint butler just stood there in awe, the reaction from Hunson not what he was expecting. How could he be so irresponsible? Could he not see how serious this matter was? "How can you be so calm about this matter? Are you not troubled about any of this?" Peppermint Butler yelled fiercely. He had hoped he would at least speak to his daughter about inappropriate conduct.

Marceline was a rocker and musician, Bonnie was a princess and a ruler. One was used to living a carefree life, the other was used to living in royalty and caring for the well-being of others. They were complete opposites and no good for each other. Even he could see this and worried about the sort of things she got into because of this.

Hunson stiffened, stunned at what he was hearing from Peppermint Butler. While he knew the guy was made to serve Bonnie and be of help to her. He was going a bit far here. He would do right to watch his mouth. He was speaking to the ruler of the Nightosphere, he should know that he was dancing on very thin ice here.

He had no right to interfere with her relationships or personal life. He wasn't her family, he was but a servant she made to help her with royal duties. He was overstepping his boundaries here. To boot, he was speaking badly of his baby girl. His child, his offspring and future ruler of the nightosphere. He had a lot of nerve to throw insults at his daughter like this, for he would not tolerate such language.

He then loomed over Peppermint, his eyes sharp and a scary look on his face. Though he acted playful and childish, he was capable of acting serious when need be. Especially about his daughter. "I may  _not_ be father of the year Peppermint. But I don't need magic to see that Bon-Bon makes my Marcie happy. I'm not going to ruin that for them, I've done enough to mess up her life as it is" Hunson replied coldly.

He then sighed heavily, stepping out of the cauldron. As the latter had not placed a protective circle around it in order to prevent him from escaping. It had been a while since he visited Marcie and he needed to know about this new relationship. PB may have been his friend, but he had gone a bit far here. Putting himself in a dangerous place.

"Wait?! Where are you going?" Peppermint Butler demanded anxiously. He knew he should have used a protective ring to keep him sealed. That way he would be sent back if anything went wrong. He had hoped to get advice from him but instead ended up in a heated argument with the guy and seemingly pissing him off with his words.

Hunson turned back to face him, his face still serious "To see Marcie, we need to have a talk" he replied sharply. They needed to have a very serious, daddy daughter talk about his daughter's new relationship. However, he hoped that there wouldn't need to get any form of snacks along the way. He did get a bit of an appetite away from home.

Peppermint Butler simply watched quietly, knowing not to approach Hunson upon seeing the rage in her eyes. "Fudge" he muttered quietly. He had really screwed up this time. How the hell was he going to explain this to his Princess, let alone Finn and Jake whom were very close to his Princess.

* * *

Marceline sat quietly in her living room nibbling on an apple. Having got hungry so she got herself a snack. Having no Bonnie about for company she had found herself getting bored. Her work had started to pile up again and she couldn't ignore it, but promised to take Marcie out on a date when it was all over. But being the patient person, she was, Marcie understood.

They were older now, they had grown up a lot more than they were in the past. They had been through a lot together and try harder this time to do it better this time around. She had to be patient and simply schedule their time in-between, figuring out dates of when the other was free. It wasn't easy, but it was part of being an adult, compromise and communication.

What made it easier was that they could call one another and share conversations. Being able to speak to one another to make up for their lack of being there physically. Just hearing their voice was enough. But thank god for having some of Bonnie's clothes about the house. So, when she missed her she could wear them or cuddle with them when she was lonely. Being able to smell her on the clothes.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the front door snapping her out of the daze. She wasn't expecting any visitors and Bonnie would have given warning if she was coming to see her. She got up from her seat quietly, then approached the door. Still gripping the apple in her hand, not knowing what to expect when she opened the door. Half expecting it to be a prank call.

When she opened the door, her eyes snapped open wide, thinking that this had to be a dream or worse a nightmare. What was he doing here? Had someone summoned him again? Though he had seemingly behaved himself last time, she was still wary from many of his past antics. Knowing just what kind of person he could be.

"Hey Marcie" Hunson said cheerfully. She looked so different from last time, she had new clothes and her hair had really changed. He never thought she would cut it all off like that. Not that he hated it, but she just changed so quickly every time they met up that he didn't know what to do. She was just growing up so fast.

"DAD?!" Marceline cried out in shock. What was he doing here? She hoped he wasn't up to any trouble again. Though they had grown closer as of late, he hadn't really changed that much. But she was glad he was making improvements, even if they were happening pretty slowly. She was still glad he was making the attempts.

Hunson smiled and stood by the door. Hoping that she wouldn't attempt to push him away like usual. "I have a lot to talk about, can I come in?" he asked hopefully. He needed to know how long they had been dating and their plans for the future. He was her dad after all. It was cruel to leave him in the dark about this.

* * *

" _Who_ the glob told you about me and Bonnie?!" Marceline hissed angrily her cheeks bright red. It was still early days, so she had tried to keep it under wraps. Only Jake and Finn knew so far. She knew her dad would try and interfere, he had been doing so for most of her life. But at the most awkward moments, then running off again when he got bored or had enough.

Hunson smiled he didn't see why she was so embarrassed. He was delighted she had found someone after god knows how long. "Peppermint Butler, he and I go way back" he replied in a cheerful tone. However, he hadn't appreciated the way he had spoken about Marcie, that he would not tolerate. he needed to watch his tongue.

Marceline sighed heavily, she should have known that Peppermint Butler would be behind this. Though he had probably hoped Hunson would break them up, but instead it had backfired. She was his little princess, his joy, his everything. There was no way he would try and break them up. He had said before that he wanted grandkids at some point after all. Why would he try separate them?

Hunson saw her expression, worried he had upset her when that had not been his motive. He felt bad that he embarrassed her, but he had never really been good at speaking to her. He shifted awkwardly, a pitiful look coming across his face "Marcie, I know I'm not dad of the year. But, I'm kinda hurt you never told me about you and Bonnie" he replied in a sad tone.

He would never judge her for whoever she wanted to date, that was her choice. She could only learn from her mistakes and end up with someone who made her as happy as her mother had him. Everyone found their soulmate at some point in their life, just some sooner than others. You had to let love find you after all.

Marceline blinked, surprised by the genuine tone of his voice. A sense of guilt washing over her, feeling bad for snapping at him. She had closed him off from many parts of her life. She bowed her head shyly "We…. I… Its early days. We only just got back together and made up" she replied awkwardly. They were trying not to rush things and make up for their mistakes of the past.

Hunson blinked, seeing how genuinely awkward Marceline looked. He could tell this Bonnie girl was really important to her. Seeing how happy she was, of course he would support her. He then reached out to ruffle her hair affectionately "Love the new cut by the way, I hope she does too" he replied. Though he loved her hair long, he had to say the short bob suited her too.

Marceline blushed, usually she hated it when he did this. As it felt patronizing considering she was now a grown woman as well as thousands of years old by this point. But for some reason now it felt more comforting. Knowing her dad accepted their relationship meant a lot to her. Glad she had someone else that was on her side.

Hunson then smiled warmly "Marcie, I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. I'm no role model. But if she makes you happy, that's all I could ask for" he replied in a playful tone. Despite the fact he had been a shitty parent for a great deal of her life. Acting more like a nuisance than a parent, wondering how her mum put up with such a guy. Let alone birthed his child.

To know he accepted her relationship with Bonnie, that meant the world to her. Giving her a boost of confidence she never knew she had needed to hear. Knowing this meant they had grown closer and mended broken bonds of the past. No longer seeing him as the massive jerk she had thought him to be when she was growing up.

"Thanks dad" she replied gratefully. She never thought words from her dad could make her as happy as she felt in that moment. It seems Finn had been right; her dad really had changed. Maybe there was hope for them to repair their relationship in the future, allowing them to truly act like a father and daughter in the future.

"So, when can I get my grand-kids?" Hunson asked eagerly. If they were getting back together after breaking up. Surely this meant a family was on the cards didn't it? He had waited this long after all, hopefully she wasn't going to make him wait any longer for more family members was she? That would be too cruel.

Marceline felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment about this question. She really hoped that Bonnie didn't remember this question from the last time they had met. "DAD!" she growled awkwardly. But the temper out of her voice was gone. Instead it was simple humour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Here's another dose of Bubbline  
> I apologize for leaving this for so long


End file.
